Monopoly
by Shakespeare's Lemonade
Summary: Someone from Steve's past is killed in a hit and run and the team is surprised that he wants them to take the case. As they try to find out what happened, they learn more about Steve's high school years and his best friend.
1. Prologue & Best Friends Forever

"Monopoly"

Shakespeare's Lemonade

Rating: T

Genre: Friendship/

Summary: Someone from Steve's past is killed in a hit and run and the team is surprised that he wants them to take the case. As they try to find out what happened, they learn more about Steve's high school years and his best friend.

A/N: Never fear, I am still working on my other story, but I wanted to do one with a lot of Steve and Danny friendship stuff, so here it is.

**Prologue**

It was probably way past midnight. This was probably way too dangerous for two fifteen-year-olds, or anyone for that matter. The moon gave the water an eerie shine and made them feel more brave.

There were probably sharks.

Their eyes were used to the dark by now and Steve could see Tom's elated expression as the got ready to stand up. Tom wasn't looking at Steve; he was looking ahead.

They hit the wave and went up, their boyish whooping echoing off the water.

They were surfing too close together. They knew that. When their boards collided and they fell into the ocean, they didn't think much of it.

Steve surfaced first, laughing until he heard Tom's cry for help.

Tom was the better swimmer. There was no reason he should need help.

Steve didn't know if he saw blood in the water or smelled it, or just saw the sharp fins surrounding them. He hardly thought as he jumped up on his board, pulling Tom up with him. Then he grabbed Tom's board and lifting it above his head, he brought it down on the sharks one by one. He hoped maybe they'd smell each other's blood then.

In any case, Steve was able to get back to shore and drag Tom to safety. The other boy was silent , but his eyes were wide open. Steve didn't think he heard anything he was saying. Tom's right leg was covered in blood and Steve didn't want to know how bad it was. He just drove him to the hospital. There he called Tom's mom. He didn't dare call his own father. She arrived quickly and the doctors told her what happened.

Steve waited. He looked now less like the daring surfer and more like a scared fifteen-year-old. He sat in the waiting room in his wet shorts with wide eyes.

Finally Tom's mother, Anna Dawson, came to talk to him.

"Steven, what happened?" she asked. There was no accusation in her tone, only the question.

"We were surfing," Steve said. "There were sharks. I didn't think they'd be there."

Anna nodded slowly, making no response for some time. "Did you call your father?" she asked.

"No," Steve said, hanging his head.

"Okay," Anna said, rubbing his shoulder. "I'll call him."

John McGarrett was angry of course. He didn't show it as he took a taxi to the hospital, picked up his son and drove his car home. The rules that had been broken paled in comparison to the consequences that already occurred.

Steve would be grounded of course, never allowed to drive the car again, required to babysit his sister.

He spent the rest of the summer playing Monopoly by himself. He didn't see Tom again until school started.

Steve hoped things would go back to normal, but the first time he saw Tom in the hallway at school, he knew deep down, nothing would ever be the same.

Tom walked with a crutch and he'd started wearing his glasses. They didn't speak at first, but went to their classes. Then, at lunch break, they met in their usual spot under the bleachers. They had spent countless hours down there talking about football, girls, life.

For a few seconds, neither of them spoke. Then Tom cracked a smile.

"Where you been, man?" he asked.

"Grounded," Steve said.

"What? Playing Monopoly and dress up with Mary Ann?"

Steve laughed. "Yeah, pretty much."

"That sucks."

Steve looked at his feet. "I'm really sorry," he mumbled.

"What for?" Tom asked. "This?" He gestured at his leg.

Steve nodded. "It was my idea."

"If I didn't want to go, I wouldn't have. Besides, you're the one who fought off the sharks. We both would have died otherwise."

Steve didn't really feel better. There was something else. "Will you still be able to play?" he asked.

Tom dropped his nonchalant attitude. "No." He shook his head.

Steve bit his lip. There it was; Tom would never play football. "What will you do?"

Tom laughed. "I don't know. I'm only sixteen. Gimme a break. I mean, it's kinda disappointing, but at least I can still walk."

"Why wasn't I hurt too?"

"What? Would that've made you feel better? No, it was so you could save my ass."

"Yeah, I guess."

"It was a stupid thing to do, Steve, but there's nothing we can do about it."

Steve nodded and they never spoke of it again.

**Chapter One "Best Friends Forever"**

"Excuse me?"

Danny Williams looked up from his desk to see a middle-aged woman with frizzy dark grey hair.

"I'm looking for Mr. McGarrett," she continued.

"Oh, sure," Danny said. "His office is over there." He pointed her in the right direction and the woman thanked him. He watched as she knocked on Steve's door and was invited in.

"Steven," she said when the door was closed.

Steve looked up from his desk and his eyes widened. "Mrs. Dawson?" He got up and hurried over to give her a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"It's," she began, "it's about Tom."

Steve stared at her for a second, his mind going in every possible direction. "Sit down," he finally said.

They pulled up a couple of chairs and Mrs. Dawson blew her nose.

"He was walking two nights ago," she said. "He liked to walk when he could. He was on his way home, crossing the street when... someone drove around the corner and didn't see him."

Steve's facial muscles went slack. "He's dead?" he asked, toneless.

Mrs. Dawson nodded. "I wanted to tell you in person... he said he was going to call you since you came back."

"Yeah, we had plans for next week... Do they know who did it?"

She shook her head. "It was a hit and run. The police are investigating, but..."

"We'll find out who did this," Steve said, standing up.

"That won't make it better Steven." Mrs. Dawson also stood. "I'll let you know about the funeral plans."

Then she left.

**H-5-O**

Danny watched the woman leave and saw that she looked upset. He wondered what she could possibly have wanted with Steve. He got the feeling it would involve something dangerous. Of course it would be dangerous; it was Steve.

Danny tried to be optimistic. Maybe the woman was selling cookies.

A few minutes later, Steve came out of his office and dropped a file on Danny's desk.

"I got us a case," he said. His voice seemed strained like there was something he was trying to keep from Danny.

"What's going on?" Danny asked.

"His name was Tom Dawson," Steve continued. "He was killed in a hit and run two nights ago."

"Hit and run?" Danny frowned. "Did you know the guy?"

"Just see what you can figure out. I'll be back."

Steve disappeared back into his office and Danny looked down at the file. Inside was what little information the police had found. When Chin and Kono came in a little later, Danny told them of Steve's odd behavior.

"Let me see that," Chin said, reaching for the file. He looked over some of the information then went over to the computer. "I thought so," he said. "Tom Dawson went to high school with Steve. He was on the football team until his junior year."

"Did Steve say any more?" Kono asked.

"Nope," Danny said. "I'm guessing he's pretty upset, because he's usually more loquacious than that."

"And he wouldn't have us working on a hit and run unless it were important for some other reason," Chin said.

Kono looked over at Steve's door. "Have you tried talking to him?"

"He didn't seem to be in any mood to talk."

"Is he ever?" Chin asked.

"Okay, no, but why does it have to be me?"

Chin and Kono shrugged and dissipated. Danny picked up the file and tapped it on the desk.

_Great_, he thought.

**H-5-O**

Meanwhile, Steve had found all the memorabilia he had from high school that he kept in his office. Tom's younger sister, Ashlin loved taking pictures so he had piles of them from the time he and Tom were about thirteen. He found his yearbooks, and a scrapbook that Ashlin and her mother had made for him for graduation. He found his old Monopoly game.

Then Steve found the voicemail message Tom had left him the week before. They hadn't had a chance to catch up since Steve came back to Hawaii.

All the things Steve wished he'd done or not done came flooding into his mind. He wished he'd called Tom on his birthday, gone to his college graduation, gone to see him the day he moved back.

Steve hadn't realized how much time had passed when Danny entered his office. He quickly picked up the books and pictures and turned to put them away. He didn't want Danny to see his face.

"Is everything okay?" the detective asked.

"Yeah," Steve answered quickly.

Danny approached the desk and Steve made sure his eyes were dry. He knew it probably wouldn't fool Mr. Sherlock.

"This Tom was your friend?" Danny asked, sitting down.

Steve nodded and turned back to the desk. He had missed one of the pictures and Danny saw it.

"Is that you?" he asked.

Steve grabbed it and threw it in the box with the others. "Yeah," he said, sitting down. He clenched his jaw, trying not to bite his lip. This was harder than he thought it would be. "That was his mother, Anna." Steve decided to distract himself with facts. "She came to tell me what happened and I told her we'd investigate."

"Look," Danny said, "we can take care of the initial stuff. Why don't you go home?"

"What? Why would I wanna do that?"

"Because you're a complete mess here. Just take the day and come back tomorrow. There's not much we can do now anyway."

"So, Kono's mentor is murdered and she's fine, your friend is burnt to a crisp and you investigate. Why is this any different?" Steve was becoming agitated and his raw nerves wouldn't allow him to hide it. He feared he might soon make comments he would regret later. "Never mind," he said. "I'll see you tomorrow." He picked up the box full of memorabilia and hurried out of the office.

Danny watched him go and thought, _I don't know, Steve, but it is different_.

**H-5-O**

Steve drove home with the box in his passenger seat. When he arrived, he thought he had better call Mary Ann. He didn't really want to, but she needed to know.

"Do you realize what time it is in California?" she asked when he called.

"Yeah, sorry about that, but it's about Tom," Steve said.

"Tom? Tom Dawson, your BFF?"

"He's dead."

"What? What happened."

"Hit and run. Look, I just wanted to let you know. His mom came to see me today. I guess they don't have any plans yet."

"Did they catch the person who did it?"

"No." There was a brief silence. "But I will."


	2. Understanding

**Chapter Two "Understanding"**

**Thanks for the reviews and so forth. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

_Tom rolled the dice. _

"_Ha! Doubles!" he said, moving his piece out of jail. _

"_Why is it that if you get three you go in, but if you get one you get out?" Steve asked. _

"_I don't know," Tom said. "It's the rule. Maybe it's some kind of convoluted social commentary." _

"_Well, I think you won anyway."_

"_What? It's only been two hours."_

"_Bad luck today I guess." _

"_You want to play again." _

"_Well, I _want_ to go outside..."_

"_Okay, if you play with me tomorrow." _

"_Yes!" Steve leaped off the floor of the living room and ran to the sunshine beckoning him._

Steve woke up from the dream, breathing hard. It took him a moment to realize where he was and that he had in fact been dreaming, that it had been almost twenty years since that afternoon.

Steve threw his legs over the side of the bed and leaned his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands. He didn't know why this was so hard. He didn't understand why he was so upset about it.

_Tom Dawson, your BFF?_ his sister's words rang in his mind.

Steve began to realize that Tom meant more to him than he'd ever been willing to admit. Even though they hadn't seen each other in years, they were still connected. Steve wondered if this were a quality Tom possessed. He managed to keep their friendship alive through that summer they didn't speak and for the years Steve was in the Navy.

It was early morning by the time Steve realized he'd been sitting on the edge of his bed for hours. He decided he would pay a visit to Ashlin before going to the office. She was an early riser, and Steve knew just where to find her.

**H-5-O**

When the sun came up on her favorite beach, Ashlin was already in the water up to her hips. The satisfying clicking of her waterproof camera drove away her despairing thoughts.

Tom would have asked her, "Are you trying to freeze your ass off?"

Ashlin smirked at that thought, even as a tear ran down her cheek. Her legs were numb already.

"Yeah, Tom," she whispered to herself, "I am trying to freeze my ass off."

"I guess everyone has to have some kind of goal," a voice said from behind.

Ashlin whirled around and her eyes lit up. She ran, rather ungracefully out of the water and practically tackled Steve.

"Hey! You're all wet!" he said, holding her at arm's length.

She grinned. "Now you are too."

"It's not funny; these are my work clothes."

"They'll dry, but where've you been, brah?"

"Working. I meant to come by..."

"Yeah, I know."

They made their way up the beach to where Ashlin had left her things. She wrapped up in her towel and sat down in the sand. Steve stood there for a moment, remembering who she was. Ashlin looked a lot like her brother. They were both tall with athletic builds, thick messy blonde hair, and perpetually tanned skin. Their almost black eyes seemed a little out of place amidst these other features.

Ashlin looked up at Steve and smiled sadly.

"You gonna sit down?" she asked.

Steve nodded and took a seat next to her. "How long have you been back?" he asked.

"Since last spring," she replied. "Africa was great and all, but... when Mom got sick, I wanted to be closer."

"Tom was living with her?"

"Yeah, he took the responsibility, but I always sort of felt guilty. Now she's talking about hospice." Ashlin shook her head.

Steve made no reply. He'd seen the deaths of his own parents, but for some reason, he couldn't imagine Anna not being there.

"She couldn't live with you?" he finally asked.

"I've offered that," Ashlin said, "but she keeps saying, 'you gotta be free, baby.' I don't have the heart to make her rely on me."

Steve nodded. He knew Ashlin was a little too much like him. She didn't like being tied down.

**H-5-O**

Danny arrived at work early to try to get a head start on the Tom Dawson case. So far, he'd come up with a grand total of zilch. When Chin and Kono showed up he was on the phone with forensics. From his irritated tone, they could tell things weren't going well. When he finally hung up, Kono came over and sat on the edge of his desk.

"Hey," she said, "they can't do something with nothing."

"I know," Danny said, rubbing his tired eyes. "But you didn't see Steve yesterday."

"He'll live. How late were you here last night anyway?"

"Late."

"Do you really think this is going to help?"

"I don't know." Danny got up and walked the length of his desk. "Steve thinks he needs to find out who killed his friend, so that's what we're gonna do."

Kono was silent for a moment. She knew Danny meant well and she wanted to help Steve too. "Where is he anyway?" she asked.

Danny looked at the clock. "I don't know," he said, pulling out his phone.

Steve answered after the second ring. "Morning, Danno," he said.

"Oh, you have a ring tone for me too?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"We were just starting to wonder where you were."

"Is it that time already? Sorry—Hey! Stop it!"

"What?"

"Not you. Hang on."

Danny listened hear a female voice saying, "but I don't have any recent pictures of you."

"I don't want you to have recent pictures of me," Steve replied.

"Just continue your conversation. You always make the most interesting expressions when you're talking."

"Whoever she is, I like her," Danny said.

"I'll be there in a few minutes," Steve said and hung up.

Danny laughed softly. He had no idea who the girl was with Steve, but he was glad to hear his friend semi-happy.

**H-5-O**

Steve put his phone away and turned to Ashlin who was still snapping pictures.

"Are you finished?" he asked.

"No," she replied. "I'm never finished."

"Okay, well, I have to go, but I'll see you soon."

They stood and Ashlin gave him a quick hug.

"You know, he never blamed you," she whispered in Steve's ear.

He stared at her for a second. "I know," he said. "He told me."

Ashlin nodded. "Okay, I'll see you... and if I don't, I know where you live and I can kick your ass."

"Yeah, sure." Steve smirked. "But that won't be necessary. Hey, you want to come meet my team?"

"Soon." Ashlin picked up her things. "But I have to get to work too. I'll call you."

"Okay."

They shared one more hug and went their separate ways. Steve drove to work and when he arrived, Danny noted that he seemed to be feeling better. Then, of course, there was the news that they hadn't been able to find any leads and Steve was right back to grumpy.

Danny told himself that at least Steve didn't look like he was about to explode like he had the night before. Now he just looked mad.

It was when Steve disappeared into his office again that Danny thought this might not be the best approach to dealing with a friend's death. While Danny wasn't sure what the best way was, he was pretty sure this wasn't it. He knew from his own experience what it was like to lose a friend in a seemingly inexplicable way. Of course, Danny knew this meant he would have to go talk to Steve.

When Danny entered the dreaded office, Steve was on the phone, speaking in a low tone. Danny didn't catch what he was saying before he hung up.

"What do you have?" Steve asked, not really paying attention to Danny.

"Nothing," Danny replied. "And I'm not even going to bother asking if everything's okay, because you'll just lie to me, so let's assume for hypothetical purposes that you're upset."

"I'm fine."

"I said hypothetical. That means—"

"I know what it means."

"Okay, so if you're hypothetically upset, what would be the best way to deal with that? Certainly not hiding in your office and growling at people."

"I do not growl."

"You do. Anyway, I don't presume to know the answer to the question, but your solution is, well, not."

"Are you done?"

"Not remotely. See, I happen to know a thing or two about losing a friend. I know how much it sucks, so if you want to talk about it..."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Fair enough. But I'm not going to pretend everything is normal."

"I thought this was all hypothetical?"

"Yeah, no. I was just being nice."

"This is you being nice?"

"Yeah, and don't expect to see much of it."

"I hope not to."

"Good, so now that I have you in a better mood, can we try to get something done without sulking?"

"I'm not going to answer that." Steve got up and followed Danny to the door. "Besides I'm always in a good mood."

"Yeah, so who was that girl on the phone earlier?"

Steve closed his office door. "Ashlin," he said. "Tom's sister."

"And she was taking pictures?"

"Yeah, she's a photographer. Actually, I think she has a debilitating addiction, but she will argue with me on that point."

"Well, she was very accurate about your facial expressions."

"Are we going there?"

"We're always there."

"Hey!" Chin called coming into the main room. "If you two have a minute, I think I may have something."

Everyone gathered around and Chin showed them some pictures.

"I got theses from the coroner," he said. "They found some paint on Tom's clothes. They think it's from the car."

"Um," Steve began. He seemed to be having trouble looking at the pictures. "Okay, what did they tell you about it?"

"So far, all we know is that it's white paint, but forensics is analyzing it now. They also told me that Tom's injuries suggest that it was a mid-sized vehicle. Maybe a small SUV."

"So all we have is a small white SUV?" Steve asked.

"Hey that's better than this morning," Danny said. "All I could get from them was leave us the hell alone."

"They didn't say that," Kono said.

"They wanted to."

"So where do we go from here?" Steve asked.

"I think we should check out the neighborhood. The police that answered the call already went over the crime scene, but maybe they missed something. Maybe someone saw something."


	3. Detective Work

**I know it's been forever. I've had this chapter mostly done for a while, but I haven't worked on it in so long. I do intend to finish this story, so thank you all for reviewing.**

**Chapter Three "Detective Work"**

Ashlin walked into the newspaper office as she always did. Only this time, she was met with curious stares. That was to be expected. She reached her desk and set her bag down. Another deep sigh and she sat in her black swivel chair. She turned on her computer and searched her bag for the last SD card from her camera.

"Dawson!" the voice of her editor echoed through the newsroom. She looked up as he approached her desk. "What are you doing here?" he asked, more softly.

"Working," she replied.

"I can see that. I thought I told you to take the week off."

"I'm not doing anything."

"Don't lie to me. I'm sure there's a lot to do around the house and you don't need to be thinking about work now."

Ashlin knew that. She wanted to think about work; it was easier. But he was right. Her mom wouldn't be able to clean up all of Tom's things and make funeral arrangements by herself.

Ashlin nodded and picked up her things. "I'll be in on Monday," she said and left. The drive to her mom's house seemed longer and quieter than ever before. That is until she reached the crime scene and saw all the police officers and caution tape. Her mother's house was only a block from where it happened. As she drove through slowly, she saw a group of detectives standing on the opposite sidewalk. She almost slammed on her brakes. Steve hadn't told her his team was investigating Tom's death. But she kept driving and when she arrived at the house, she asked her mother about it.

Anna nodded slowly as she rocked back and forth in her chair on the porch. "He said he would," she said. "But I hoped he wouldn't."

"Why?" Ashlin asked, sitting on the railing across from Anna.

"It will only make it worse... but Steven always had to know."

Ashlin nodded and they fell silent. She wanted to go back down the street and see what was going on, but she had a feeling she'd only be in the way and she wasn't sure she really wanted to know.

"He came to see me this morning," she finally said.

"That's good," Anna replied. "You two always did get along well."

"Only because I wasn't like his sister."

"Have you heard from Mary Ann?"

"No. Steve said he called her last night but they didn't talk long. It sounds like he hasn't heard from her much either."

Anna only closed her eyes and nodded with the rocking chair.

The two of them sat in silence most of the morning. Many times Ashlin started to say something only to realize there was nothing to say. She swung her legs back and forth as she leaned against the eaves' support. She began to wonder how many more mornings she would have with her mother. Anna was in the later stages of bone cancer. Recovery was not possible at this point.

Thankfully, Ashlin didn't have much more time to think about that because two very different men came walking up to the house.

"What are you doing here?" Steve asked as the two of them stopped on the porch steps.

Ashlin didn't move from her seat. "This is my mom's house. What are you doing here?"

Steve peered around the pillar. "You said you were going to work."

"So did you."

"I am at work and I know for a fact that you don't work here."

Ashlin jumped off the railing and turned to face them. "Well, now that's cleared up, I'm Ashlin, and you are?" Here she turned to Danny and offered her hand.

"Danny Williams," he replied, shaking it and looking mildly confused. "Is she always like this?"

"Always." Steve nodded.

"Why thank you," Ashlin said. "Is anyone interested in some lunch? Good, because I'm starving and I don't like eating alone."

Steve looked over to see that Anna was dozing in her chair. She might be there all day. Then he and Danny followed Ashlin into the house.

"Make yourselves comfortable," Ashlin said, leaving them in the living room. There were boxes half full scattered across the room. The walls were covered in pictures, most of the Dawson family, but there were several McGarretts in there too.

Danny sat in a comfortable chair and watched as Steve surveyed the memories. He assumed Ashlin had taken most of these pictures because the quality of the photography seemed to improve with the ages of the people in the pictures.

Steve stood with his hands on his hips for a long time, staring at the wall of faces. Every once in a while Danny would notice a slight smirk or furrowed brows as Steve looked from picture to picture. When his eyes came to rest on one of himself and Tom in their football uniforms he got a look that Danny hadn't seen before. Steve cleared his throat.

"This was taken right after our first game," he said.

Danny stood and joined him.

"We were the only freshmen who made the varsity team," Steve continued.

"Chin said Tom only played till his junior year," Danny said.

"Yeah. There was a... accident. He couldn't play anymore."

Danny looked over at Steve, curious and sympathetic. "What happened?" he asked softly.

"We went surfing in the middle of the night. There were sharks." Steve looked down avoiding Danny's eyes.

"You got attacked by sharks?"

"Tom did."

"Lunch is ready," Ashlin called from the other room.

Danny had a feeling there was more to the story. He had never seen Steve look so guilty.

Lunch was something neither Steve nor Danny had ever seen. Ashlin told them it was something she'd learned to make in Ethiopia.

"So you just travel all over the place taking pictures?" Danny asked as he took a bite. It was spicy, but otherwise fairly normal.

"That's the idea anyway," Ashlin said. "I spent about a year in Africa. Before that I was in Australia for a while."

"Where haven't you been?"

"Europe. China. Siberia... shall I go on?"

"No, please," Steve said. "You've been working at the paper haven't you?"

"Yeah. I get to run around and take pictures of things. It's great fun."

"Sounds like our job," Danny said. "Except with Steve it's run around and shoot things."

"Don't make puns, Danny," Steve said. "It's beneath you."

"Hey, Shakespeare was an expert punster."

"So it's been done."

Ashlin suddenly laughed. Once she started, she found she couldn't stop.

"Did I miss something?" Danny asked.

Ashlin held up one hand as she tried to compose herself. She knew if she didn't stop laughing, she'd start crying. "It's Tom," she finally said. "He was a lot like you."

Steve inhaled sharply as he realized that was true. "I can't believe I didn't notice."

"It's subtle," Ashlin said, "but he would often quote Shakespeare in completely inappropriate contexts... and he and Steve had to disagree about everything."

"Not everything," Steve said. "Besides, Tom would never have worn a tie to work."

"I like the tie."

"Shut up."

"It's comforting to know he's like this with all his friends," Danny said, smirking. "And thank you."

"You're welcome," Ashlin said. "Tom might have worn a tie. For fun."

"He would never have been that ridiculous," Steve argued.

"He would have if it annoyed you."

"I think I would have liked this guy," Danny said.

"I should have introduced you," Steve said quickly, pulling out his phone to check the time. "We should get back to work."

Danny gave Steve a curious look and they got up from the table.

"Don't be a stranger," Ashlin said coming around the table and giving Steve a hug.

"I won't," Steve promised.

As he and Danny walked out the front door they heard a voice from the porch.

"Going without even a hello?"

Steve turned to see Anna awake in her rocking chair. "We didn't want to wake you."

"Ah, I sleep all the time." She got up and crossed to where Steve and Danny were standing. "I hope you plan on making a nuisance of yourself around here, Steven."

"He does that all the time," Danny said.

"Mrs. Dawson," Steve said, "this is my partner, Danny Williams."

Anna smiled at Danny and shook his hand. "Are you keeping this boy in line?" she asked.

"I try," Danny said. "He makes it difficult."

"Just call me when he's acting up, and I'll talk some sense into him."

"Okay," Steve said. "We have to go, but I'll be back."


End file.
